Mass-Produced Face
Mass-Produced Faces are Faced Mechon in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are duplicates of the original Xord, and the probable fate of most Homs who are converted to Face Mechon. Mass-Produced Faces are first encountered by the party outside the Freight Elevator in Colony 6, and first fought by the party at Sword Valley. Appearance and Abilities Mass-Produced Faces resemble Xord in every way; the main difference appears to be that they do not speak. Whether they possess the ability to is another question. In terms of strengths and weaknesses it can be assumed they possess the original Xord's toughness, making them formidable alone, let alone in a group. Early Mass-Produced Faces used the same hammer as Xord. After the events on Prison Island, they instead use a newly invented spear containing a special green fluid. The fluid is deadly to all life from Bionis, as it destroys the structure of the ether in their bodies. It was created using blood from the Bionis, drained by the Mechonis' sword. Even with a spear, their Battle Arts are similar to the ones used by Xord. Story After the defeat of the original Xord, Metal Face makes his reappearance, and is revealed to now be capable of speech. He mentions that "after all that talk, Xord was crushed by worthless maggots like you" and summons his army, several minor Mechon units and a group of four Xord Replicas. Thankfully they do not get a chance to attack, as a Telethia swoops in to deal critical damage to Metal Face. The Monado is able to cut Metal Face now, which he takes as a sign to flee, the Xord Replicas blindly following after him. Mass Production The Mass-Produced Faces appear to be the "standard-issue" type of Faced Mechon and are commanded by Metal Face several times. After the events on Prison Island, the Mass Produced Faces will use spears that displace Ether. When Metal Face is fought for the last time, two Mass-Produced Faces are fought alongside him. Both of them are at level 47. A large number of inactive Faces can be found in the Face Maintenance Bay in Galahad Fortress. Colony 6 In the cutscene that follows the Telethia's attack on Colony 6 as Shulk is approaching the final fight with Zanza, a Mass-Produced Face saves Juju by repelling the Telethia that is pinning him down, as more Mechon join the fight. Otharon then tells Juju that the Mechon are now on their side before resuming the battle. Interestingly, although this particular Mass-Produced Face does not actually speak, it does vocalize a few sounds: mostly grunts and battle cries. In doing so, it uses the same voice as Xord. Mass-Produced Face Battles Three variants of these Mechon are fought by the party through the game: * Mass-Produced Face (Agniratha) (normal enemy) * Mass-Produced Face (Central Factory) (normal enemy) * Mass-Produced Face (Sword Valley) (story exclusive enemy) Mass-Produced Faces are first fought at level 48 by the party at Sword Valley. These two Mass-Produced faces are Story Exclusive applying boss assistance to Mumkhar, and do not carry or drop any treasure. The two other types of Mass-Produced Faces are normal Mechon fought in the open world. One type is level 63 and appears in Central Factory. The other is level 67 and appears in Agniratha. Each type's statistics and treasure tables differ. Most Mass-Produced Faces will drop a Bloodstained Face, however. This enemy type features one unique monster: Temporal Gawain, who resides in the Central Factory and appears to be hung up and not currently in use, alongside two other Face Units. Category:Mechon Category:Faced Mechon Category:XC1 Minor Enemies Category:Sight Category